


Deal with the Devil

by gekakarlas



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekakarlas/pseuds/gekakarlas
Summary: Hi, I love this couple and this is my first time writing a fanfic in english. I'm a brazilian and I'm doing an english course in college so I decided to writing in order to do some training... but writing in another language is really trick so I hope you guys can help me out here (feel free to point it out the mistakes, please!)... also, I hope the fic is enjoyable.





	1. "Go back to that loser"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I love this couple and this is my first time writing a fanfic in english. I'm a brazilian and I'm doing an english course in college so I decided to writing in order to do some training... but writing in another language is really trick so I hope you guys can help me out here (feel free to point it out the mistakes, please!)... also, I hope the fic is enjoyable.

"Amy, you're not going to marry him, are you?" - Dan asks. They are in front of her building. Even living in another city Amy continues to pay for an apartment in DC  _“It's hard to find a good apartment like this_ ”, she lies to herself. 

She looked to Dan and felt like her insides were being torn apart. He is the worst, he is literally the fucking worst human being in the world, and, to be honest, she isn’t even sure he is a human being. But damn, that face. That smug smile… she can’t deny that her knees get weak around him.

 _They are probably weak for the emotionless expression, maybe I have a thing for assholes in general not just for this one_ , she tries to say to herself.

"What if I’m? Is not of your fucking business you fucking asshole".

"Kind is…" - He says. And this two fucking words… in the future, sometimes, she would wish that he had never said that.

"Wouldyou care to elaborate?" She asks. Is hard to put a straight face when your heart is insanely pounding, but she tries.

"You can not marry him. You deserve better. Ames, you're the smartest person I know, you can not just stand in the shadows of a made in Taiwan Woody".

"This is cute! Save some for my wedding, you should do a speech. Maybe you can be my maid of honor". The only certainty that Amy had about Buddy was that she did not love him, but she was not about to let Dan win.

"There's no way in hell I’ll be watching this fucking train wreck".

"How rude!" - Amy says laughing, but she is really nervous…. Going out to drink with Dan had been a terrible idea, but he had insisted a lot and Amy really missed him.

"I missed you".

"Don’t pretend to have sentiments Dan, doesn't fit you. It’s like a penguin riding a bike. Good night! See you next year, or in my wedding" - She climbs the steps and grabs her key in the handbag.

"Do even joke!" He says getting closer in a fast way, getting too closer. -You can’t really be considering marrying him after everything he did. He assaulted that woman!

Amy wants to say that she has no sense, that her whole personal life is the result of poor choices and that if she had any notion, she would not even be talking to him, not after he'd slept with Sophie. But he was right about one thing: she should not be with a guy who harassed  a woman, no matter how drunk he was or how sorry he is.

"Go home, you’re probably drunk".

"I’m not!" - He say putting a hand on her arm. "Ames, besides the fact that you are too smart to be that giraffe’s wife, he wouldn’t know what to do with you…"

"And who would know?" - She asks and regrets instantaneously. "You know what, don't answer that! I really don’t wanna hear".

"So I’ll say nothing more".

Amy open up the door and she is ready to say goodbye again when Dan is in front of her, so damn close, She can feel his breath... but he doesn't do anything, he just stand still staring at her... and she wishes he just had kissed her... but she knows Dan, she knows he can be accused of almost everything, but not of pull a Donald Trump move on a woman, he has to have permission, so she kisses him. _“Your stupid bitch”_ her mind says, but then he puts a hand on her neck and intensifies the kiss and Amy can't really hear her mind's voice anymore.

Dan puts the free hand on her hip and starts to walk without breaking the kiss. When Amy realizes, they are in the living room, feeling each other up. She pulls from him for air and her brain starts to work again.

"You should go." She says. One of Dan hands are in her skirt.

"I should go or you want me to go Ames? You have to say you don’t want me."

"I…. I… - that hand, that fucking hand and his abilities".

"Do you want me to stop?"

He will if she asks him to, she can tell.

"Shut the fuck up!" - She says kissing him while her hands goes for his belt.

…………...x………….

She strips from her clothes and Dan does the same, he can’t take his eyes of Ames body, a lot passed since the last time he saw her naked, but she looks stunning anyway, even with her visible discomfort in being that vulnerable to him.

"You…" - he says kissing her neck "is so fucking hot Ames". He can tell she wants him badly, but is decided to make it last. Dan starts by giving attention to her perfect breasts, he sucks the nipples, Amy moans while one of his hands starts to make the path to her thighs.

She deserves everything, she deserves someone who can properly fuck her… of course, he knows Ames deserves much more than a good - an awesome- fuck… she deserves to be happy… and despite the fact that he knows that can not offer that, he also is damn sure she can’t have it with that guy, Buddy… the name alone makes Dan nervous… and if she is really making the stupid decision of marry that human target, Dan is gonna make sure Amy remembers this night. He puts on finger inside her - And so wet, god! -He puts another one and starts masturbating her.

He looks to Amy face, she is enjoying but her eyes are closed. “Open your eyes Ames” he asks, when she does it he can see the green, she is so fucking pretty.  "I want your eyes on mine". Don’t take very long, and after that the look on her face is so fucking hot that Dan has to change his plans, he wants to be inside of her immediately, and she gives the right push when stares at him with her devilish angelical face and asks: “You're gonna fuck me or what?”.

"You don’t have to ask twice Ames!"  
………………….x……………………

A couple hours and a few orgasms later, they are still in bed together, she wants to send him away, but his chest feels so damn good and he smells amazing… “ _Fuck no”_ she thinks _“Don’t go there again Amy, he is shit, he is just shit”._ He is one of the reasons she got the hell out city and end up with Buddy… after what happened between him and Sophie she couldn’t look at him without feel stupid for the fact that she had feelings for the asshole, for had allowed herself to think about the two of them as something more.

OK, was amazing sex… she couldn’t deny, but, together, outside politics and bed, they don’t stand a chance… there was too much baggage, is not like he could unscrew Amy’s sister. Is not like she can undo all the terrible things she did to sabotage him, or as if they could take back all the insults. Besides, Dan don’t care about anything other than get his dick wet or using people and she has a fiancé, a decent guy most of the time, one that dosen’t had sex with her sister, neither rubbed that on her face constantly...

"You have to go! - She finally said, sitting on the bed".

"Why? We can still have more fun… just give ten minutes…"

"Are you fuck deaf? Get the hell out Dan!" She said firmly.

"Kind of afraid of don’t get used to that half bombed dick again? Tell me Ames, does he ever make you feel anything?"

"Yeah, he makes me feel appreciated." she says avoiding his look, but It's not a lie. Buddy really worships her, what gives Amy suffocation feelings.

"Screw that! You don’t need him for this shit, you already know how amazing you’re."

"Do I? It’s nice to be with someone that knows that, sometimes, we do need to hear that your shit. And please, don’t talk about Buddy, he is nice with me…. what is a lot more that I can say about you... and we can have something real. You, in the other hand, don’t even has a fucking soul. You don’t care about anything or anyone…"

"It’s not true…"

"No? What the fuck you’re gonna say next Dan? That you care about me? You should try comedy no journalism".

"But I do, I do care about you. I hate feelings, and emotions, and most people, but you… with you…"

"You can’t even say it, can you? Let me make this easy for you Dan. Can you give me what I want? The answer is a big no. So get the hell out, I’m begging you".

"OK" he says getting up "go back to that loser Ames, become a fucking loser too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: sorry for my poor english.

-So she is getting married? - Kent asks while Dan works his way deeper into his second double Scotch. Kent is obviously drinking some kind of green healthy shit, he and Ben had asked Dan to talk about an investment opportunity few weeks ago and after getting fired from CBS Morning he had no interest in keep doing “internet pieces” for the network, so he was all ears. 

-Who? - Ben asks.

-Amy! - Kent replies. The name break his new personal record of being able of spending one day without thinking about Amy and that fool.

-Really? She is marrying the sex offender? I guess this is why you look more miserable than the usual.

-I never looked miserable in my life. - Dan replies.

-I thought Amy was back in DC last month. 

-She was, but then… - Dan starts to saying 

-What happened? What did you do? - Kent asks.

-Why I have to be the one who did something? - Dan finishes his dose and asks for two more, one for him and another for Ben.

-Weel... leopard can't change its spots - Kent says with a sad laugh. -And also because you guys have some kind of weird love-hate-sex-tension-devilish-pact kind of thing going on forever… 

-I never thought of Amy getting married, and if I had to make a bet I would put you as the groom Dan, but considering that you are a complex fellow unlikely to take a wife… - Ben says laughing.

-What the fuck are we? The fuck sisterhood of the traveling pants? Should I be braiding your hair Kent? Do you wanna borrow my lipstick Ben? - Dan asks. - Can we go back to our company topic?

-We are talking about it. Amy could be asset. -Kent explains.

-She really could - Ben says. - She is one of the best. A little less heart and she could be the best.

-We can hire her in the future, when she come to her senses... now let’s talk money… 

 

…………………...x………………………….

 

-Something wrong? You are quieter than usual. - Buddy says. They just got home and he is getting undressed, Amy is feeling nauseous and his voice it’s a trigger. She really has no idea why her body can’t hold anything, has being like this the whole week, first she thought was something she ate, maybe that fish… the memory alone made her run to the bathroom - Are you okay? 

-Yeah, just throwing up again

-Amy, if I haven’t had the vasectomy I would say you’re pregnant, You look like my sister when she was expecting. 

Amy carefully keeps her head down, she doesn't want to meet Buddy eyes. Pregnant? Six weeks ago she had sex, several times, unprotected sex, with Dan… Fuck no! When was my last period? She couldn’t remember. 

-Baby… are you okay? Do you need a doctor? We can call someone.

-I’m feeling better… just gonna need a minute here. Can you get me my cell, please?

-Yeah, of course. Hey, I didn’t tell you, your father called me to talk about the game. -He says from the room. Amy feels worse, but not physically, she is full of guilt and a little scared of the idea of being pregnant with Dan's kid, she couldn’t pretend was Buddy’s baby… and she couldn't even if was possible, she knows that, she knows she can’t get married with him. She doesn't love him... sometimes, she can’t even stand the guy. She is just still with him because she doesn't know what to do next. 

The next day, Amy goes to the hospital and make a blood test, in the top of the page is the final push “positive”, she doesn't know how to fell, she wants a baby, she really wants, but It’s Dan baby, having his kid means a forever pact with the devil… the only thing she is sure is that she needs to go back home and so she does it.

Besides the positive result, the universe had yet another surprise for Amy in the same week, Selina called saying “I’m entering the race again, bring your ass to DC, you’re my campaign manager” without giving her a chance to say anything. She was already in DC, hiding in her parents house, her apartment needed to be cleaned so she could come back. Trough Gary, she learned that Ken, Dan and Ben had a company now (KBC), and that they would be working for Selina, what mean that she would have to work close to Dan again, she was so screw. She needed tell Selina, tell Dan… 

One week later, Selina is about to make the announcement, as the time is getting inside the building, Amy asked Dan to stay, he was ignoring her the whole week, he don’t even make any snark comment about the end of her engagement.

-What? - He asks without taking his yes from the phone.  
-I’m pregnant. And It’s yours. 

Dan looks like someone that is about to get hit by a bus, but she doesn't care, Amy just walks to the building and leave him alone. 

.........................x......................

Dan is pretty sure he is ill, he fell likes his lungs are being crashed, he loses up the tie and try to breathe. It’s probably a panic attack, he should have gone to fucking therapy years ago as the doctors suggested, but he didn’t have the time or patient for that. Besides, he doesn’t get one of them in years. This is Amy’s fault, he thinks. She just dropped a bomb and walked away, who does that? “Hey, you are having a kid” like is a goldfish… but, who is he kidding? He couldn’t keep a fucking fish alive. 

When he finally gets his shit together and enters the building Selina had already made the announcement and the crow was applauding.

-Jesus, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. - Gary pointed out.

-I’m fine! - He tells Gary without take his eyes of Amy. 

After the launch, when they get to the hotel, he grabs Amy by the elbow and says “We need to talk” on her ear.

-Let’s have drinks your fuckers. In my suite! - Selina says.

-I’m tired ma’am. -Amy says. -

Dan knows he can’t excuse himself too, no without raises suspicions, so he goes to Selina’s room. He could use some drink anyway, a pure strong scotch. After half hour his phone rings and he walks out to answer, is the perfect decoy, so instead of talking with whoever is calling him, Dan goes to Amy’s room. 

-God! Really? -Amy asks opening the door.

-What do you expected Amy? You say that is pregnant with my baby and I shouldn’t care?

-Yeah, considering that you don’t care about anything…. But, for real, I was expecting my food. Not you.

-I’m serious here Ames. Why are you messing with me? 

-I’m not. Believe me. That night in DC, in my house, you fucked me, and fucked my life.

-Are you sure isn’t your ex fiancé baby? - He asks. She doesn't look upset by the question as he was expecting her to be.

-Dan, do you think anyone in her right mind would choose you as baby dad? If you must know, Buddy had a vasectomy years ago… and, well… all his potential kids are frozen in a sperm bank. Also, you’re the only person I slept around that time, so or is yours... or I’m the next holy mother.

-Fuck! - He says.

-Yeah…. Exactly. Now get inside your bastard. Someone will end up seeing you. 

-What now? - He asks taking out his jacket. - We need...

-We? I’m not having an abortion Dan. I want a kid, even if is yours. 

-I know that. I just though you’re on the pill.

-For sex with my sterile boyfriend? Besides, you said you couldn’t have kids. 

-The doctor said, maybe I should sue her.

-For you being stupid? Good luck with that. I already called Catherine, she told me that you have low sperm mobility, this doesn't mean you can’t get someone pregnant your brainless fucker.

-Or mean that your milkshake brings all the sperms to the yard.

-I don’t have energy to your jokes Dan. I’m already carrying something that is half you, one more drop of Egan and I’ll probably explode. Look, I want this baby, and I can do it without you, I’m only telling because you have the right to know.

-For how long do you know?

-Since last week. I was not hiding it Dan. Look... I’m giving you a way out, be a part of his life or not, it’s your decision, not mine. I’ll not ask for money or anything, I don’t even will tell people you are the father, this just concern you, me and the kid, when he or she is old enough. So, go to your room, think about it and then tell me, okay?

-Ames…

-Don’t say anything now. Just think about it.

-Okay, I see you tomorrow.

-You don’t need to have an answer tomorrow Dan, we have time. Some time at least.


	3. "I’m all in"

You know what people say about making deals with the devil, no matter how profitable or pleasant they may seem, eventually the devil comes back to suck the life out of you. And that pregnancy is that for Amy, a deal with the devil. She can’t eat even though she is so fucking hungry all the time... the food just don’t smell good. So she sits with Gary, Selina and Leon West and pretend to eat while they talk about the campaign launch. To make things worst, Leon keeps looking to her like she is desert, she wants to cut his head off, but he is Selina new Richard, with the difference that he is capable of doing his job.

-Where are the three stooges? - Selina asks.  
-Kent is out for a run ma’am. - Gary says  
-Ben is probably dead, he had way too much Scotch last night, and I don’t see Dan since he set out of the room to take phone a call - Leon tells.  
-Probably fucking some poor ingenue Iowa girl. - Selina says laughing. -Oh, speaking on the devil. Nice of you to wake up, we have a flight to get.  
-I’m always awake ma’am. - Dan smiles as he sits facing Amy.  
  
-You do look like someone that spent the night awake. - Selina points out. -Just tell me the stupid girl is not dead or at least tell me that you looked tired because was destroying all the evidences  
-No ma’am, no one is dead, I promise. I just had some thinking to do. So, Ames, about that poker table...  
-What poker t…. -Amy stars to saying, but the look in Dan’s face make her stop.  
-I’m in, all in.  
-What the fuck are you guys talking about?  
-Some potential investors ma’am, don’t worry.  
-I don’t even wanna fucking know. Just don’t screw things up. - Selina says.  
-I’ll not. - Dan answers looking to Amy.

After breakfast they go upstairs to pack their bags and soon the team is leaving, as they walk towards the cars that will take them to the airport, Amy and Dan stand behind, purposely, the distance allows them to talk without being heard.

-I should kill you. - Amy says to Dan.   
-Then you baby would be left without a Dad.  
-Yeah, big lost. I can say his father was a soldier that died protecting our country.  
-Good plan, maybe you can use Chung’s friend too.  
-Do you always has to be a dick? - She can not contain her smile.  
-Do you have to ask? Really? Ok, sorry.... Was stronger than me.  
-Never mind, just tell me what do you mean. Do you wanna be a part of the baby his life?  
-Yes! Will you let me?  
-Okay - she says concerned. Maybe he hit the head or is dying, yeah… he is probably dying.  
-Have you scheduled a medical appointment? Do you need something?  
-I need you to get the hell out of my sight or to stop being weird.  
-Ames, you’ll not regret that.  
-I’m sure I’ll.  
-And just for you know, I don’t want be there just for the baby, you and me could still be great...  
-What the fuck are you trying to say?  
-Just listen to me okay? I think you and I should try. Really try.  
-Yeah, this must be the sleep deprivation talking.  
-It’s not.  
-Amy, you come with me. - Selina yells. -The rest of your fuckers go together.  
-To be continued - He says.

They spend the whole travel back away from each other, Amy is careful enough to not even look to Dan's face, except from work needs, but she can’t stop herself for thinking about the possibility of they together. And deep down, she knows that she should know better.

(...)

When Amy arrived at the office the next morning Dan was having what seemed to be an extremely intimate conversation with some new intern. He was talking close to her ear and the girl was laughing. The scene makes Amy so mad that she pass trough everyone without no even a “good morning” and goes straight to Selina’s office, that “thank God is empty”.

She stared at the window as she tried to remind herself that that guy she had just seen, that version, was the real Dan, not the “I want you too” version”

-Hey, are you okay? - Dan asks opening the door. She tries to recompose herself as fast as she can before turning around to look at him.  
-I’m fine.  
-You don’t look fine. Are you feeling ill? Morning sickness?  
-I already told you that I’m fine, can you just fuck off?  
-Jesus, there’s no need to that. I’m worried about you and the baby.  
-Don’t be. Selina is not paying us to stay here talking about our personal lives. I’m trying to elect a president here, this is not summer camp, so leave me the hell alone and go do whatever you want or whoever you want.  
-It’s this about the intern? We’re just talking Ames.  
-I don’t fuck care. You can fuck her in the middle of the office if this something you both want, just don’t mess with my life, okay? Things are already hard.  
-What are you talking about?  
-Don’t play dummy, don’t suits you. You can’t just say whatever you wants to me and then behave like… you know what, we’re not having this conversation, please, I’m begging you, leave me alone.  
-I’ll, for now, because I really have to go, but we do need to talk Ames… and I’m not messing with you.

Throughout the day, even with all the work being done, a couple of questions round Amy's mind constantly: What kind of sick game is Dan trying to play? What could he gain from it? After all, with Dan everything is always about some kind of profit.

Dan sends her a message at the end of the day, saying he will come by her apartment later, but Amy reacts instantly and takes a cab to her parents' house instead of going to her own. She did not want to look at Dan's face at that moment, nor did she trust herself around him. Besides, spending time with her parents was something she really missed when she lived in Nevada.

-You did not eat nearly anything.  
-I'm not hungry.  
-Is not only that... you look sad.  
-I'm tired ... I have a lot on my mind right now.  
-Do not tell me you're thinking about Buddy. I still do not know what happened between the two of you, but he was not right for you sweetheart. - Her mother points out. Amy rolls her eyes and wonders if this interrogation is really better than talking to Dan, but in the balance of things her parents win, at least she did not feel like killing them.  
-She did not love him. - Her father says. - What else is there to understand? It's just a shame, he was a nice guy.  
-How can you say that after he attacked that police officer? Of course ... men are always defending each other, even in the worst cases.

Amy knows that her parents are about to start a two hours argument about all the problems in the world, so she intervenes.

-I left him mother. I tried to be happy with Buddy, but I needed more.  
-I’m happy, I don’t raise you to be just someone's wife. - Her mother says.  
-And I’m happy you’re close to us again.  
-Me too Dad. - She says with a little smile.

Besides the differences between them, Amy loves her family, the closeness is probably what kept her sanity over the years, she could do questionable things in work, but having a safe haven kept her from became Selina or, God forbid, Dan. So she wanted to tell they about the pregnancy, but she decided to wait until is really necessary, mostly because she knows just how much her father hates Dan.


	4. "Don't hurt me"

Amy spends the whole week in her parents' house, successfully ignoring Dan calls, texts and attempts to talk to her in the office. Of course, the fact that he spends most of the time at BKD's office really helps keep him away. Amy also had her first consultation with the OB/GYN. The baby is fine, growing healthily, and hearing his heart was really incredible. Amy could not help thinking of Dan at that moment, some part of her - the little hopeful part - wished him there.

One night, shortly after arriving from work, Amy was in her old room at her parents' house when someone knocked on the door. It was Sophie.

"What you want?" Amy asked without paying much attention to her sister. She'd spent the day trying to deal with Selina's insane new idea and with the fact that any shit that comes out of Leon's mouth looks like gold to the former president.

"Mom told me you slept here all week. Are you in trouble or something?"

“I’m not you, I’m never in trouble Sophie”.

"Honey, you can fool Mom and Dad, they think you're still the holy nerd you used to be when you were fifteen, but you can not fool me. You hate spending too much time with the family, and a whole week here is extremely suspicious. So I'll ask again: why are not you in your apartment?

"My apartment is being… you know what? Fuck off! I don’t owe you an explanation".

"OK sis, sorry that I care about you".

"You care about me?' Amy asks, staring at her sister. "This is funny. Strangers in the street have more consideration for me than you do".

"Oh my God! Not this again. Is this still about Egan right? Get over it! Was just a one night stand, no big deal.. great sex, though".

"It’s not about… you don’t understand. You did a shit thing"

"Me? I’m the only one to blame?" Sophie raises her voice.

"No. But you’re my big sister! You’re a supposed to have my back" Amy screams back.

"Girls!" Their father says entering the room. "What’s going on here?'

'No much dad. I'm just saying how much of a coward Amy is. You know what, sis? If you wanted him so much, you should have said something, made a move, showed some fucking emotion"

..................................x............................

Dan already had a few drinks that night when his phone rang, he apologized to the woman he was talking to - he had just met her at the bar - and reached for the cell phone in his jacket pocket and as soon as he saw the name of Amy on the screen he answered, he had been trying to talk to her all week, so he could not miss the opportunity. Besides, a strange sense of worry flooded through him. Amy's voice did not seem urgent, though it was different from normal, and when she asked him where he was, he told her the truth, he would not if he knew she was so close, because a few minutes later, when Amy entered the bar, he was still talking to the other woman, trying to get away from her without ending with a drink thrown over her face.

“Really, Dan?” Amy asks getting close.

“Are you married?” The woman asked, looking astonished. He doesn’t answer her, Amy was leaving and she is the only one the matters.

“Ames…”

“Do you want me to see this?”

“No! I have been just… look, I spend the whole week going crazy trying to reach out to you… so, please, don’t run away, no for this”. He says getting her by the elbow, they are on the sidewalk in front of the bar. Amy’s face is pink with a blend of sadness, pain, and frustration, he used to take pleasure for that before, but in that moment he hated himself. “I’m sorry, please, let’s go someplace else”.

“Let me go!” She screams, and he takes his hand of her immediately.

“Amy, please...”

“It’s everything always a game for you?”

“She means nothing to me, I don’t even know her name.”

“Dan, it’s okay, this is just who you’re. I’m probably overreacting because I’m hormonal and a fucking mass, but you’re right: she means nothing, just like you means nothing to me right now.”

"Fair enough. But you came here because you need something, let me help you".

"Yeah, I came here for something you can not offer".

After that Amy goes with Selina and Gary to some little city, and he doesn't get to see her for a couple days. He is feeling guilty for not being there for her when she needed, for making her believe that the things he said before had no value. So when Gary tells him they are back, Dan goes straight to her apartment.

……………..x……………….

Amy is unpacking when the bell rang, when she opens the door she finds Sophie standing there.

“I have a peace offer.” She says showing a plastic bag. “It's your favorite ice cream, can we talk?"

“No! But I’ll accept the ice cream”.

“Please, Amy, we need to talk about what happened".

"I do not want to talk about that".

“Okay, let's talk about the fact that you're pregnant. That's what you was hiding, right?"

"How do you...? Did you talk to Dan?"

"No. Not God! I slept at our parents' house last night and found it in your old room". She says taking an envelope from her coat pocket.

"My exams! Did the mother see that?"

"I do not think so ... I put the kids to sleep in my old room and I slept in yours, so she told me to change the sheets because she did not have time to do that since you traveled"

"Thank you". Amy says when Sophie hands her the envelope. "Come in, I'll get the spoons."

“So... are you keepin' it?”

“Yes, I am”.

"And Dan is the father?"

“How do you know?”

"You just confirmed it, and you gave me the clue when you asked if I'd talked to him." Sophie takes off her coat and sits on the couch while Amy picks up the spoons. "I didn't even know you wanted to have a baby."

"I wanted to, I want ... it's something I was thinking about...I do not plan it that way, but ..." Amy says putting a generous scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"The fact that I did not know that really makes me a terrible sister".

"Probably, but I'm not far behind either".

“Maybe, I mean, you definitely made me feel like shit a lot of times in our lives, but I do not think you can win this contest of bad sisters, after all, I slept with the guy you love, and you were right, I'm your big sister, I should protect you, not hurt you”.

“I don't love him.”

"Sure, and I'm not self-defeating. Let's not keep lying here, honey.

“OK! You're right: I love him ... I do not know what's wrong with me, I do not know why, with so many men in the world, I can only love one who is probably the reincarnation of the devil. I called him that day after you left ... the things you said got stuck in my head, so I was planning on having a straight talk with Dan ... but when I got to the bar he was talking to another woman.

“Oh my God! That bastard “TALKING” how dare him?” Sophie says. “Just talking Amy?”

“You don’t understand… is never just a talk with Dan, is never “just” anything”.

‘Look, I come here to apologize, I realized that I never said “I’m sorry for sleeping with Dan”, so I’m saying now: I’m so, so, sorry. But I also need to say something else in light of all the things you just told me, and I expected you don’t hate me more after that. Are you ready?”

“Just say it…”

"You’re too much cautious, and I know this is probably a reflex of my craziness… you don’t wanna become me, I get it… but you need to take some chances once in a while, you can't live having cautionary tales as inspiration! They're meant for sheep, to tame them, to scare them. You're no sheep. You love him Ames, and I’m so sorry that I slept with him, I really am… The way you looked at me after it happened, we had millions of fights before and you usually call me of horrible things, but your silence was the worst thing of all. I know that a part of you hates me over Dan, and that you hate Dan because of me, but you're pregnant with his baby now and, more importantly, you love him. Maybe it's time to try to leave the past behind. Tell him how you feel."

"I can’t. Dan thinks he will be able of becoming what I need, but I can’t ask this from him, I don’t want him to be unhappy…. And I don’t know if I can trust him Soph. Let’s say he is running late someday, I’m gonna always think he is putting his dick inside some random woman.

"You don’t know that for sure because you’re not trying. What is the worst thing that can happen?"

"He can break my heart, again. I don’t know if I can deal with that".

"True! But if you don’t try, you’re going to regret some time in the future. Believe me".

……………………..x……………

When he arrives in front of Amy's building, Dan realizes that he does not know what exactly he can say to make her change her mind, so he spends a few minutes circling the sidewalk, which does not really make things better, but at least it calms him down a bit. In the end, even if Amy did not want to trust him, she needs to let him be involved in the baby's life. He takes advantage of the entrance of another resident and passes by the gate, going straight to the trimming of Amy. When she opens the door her eyes are a little red as if she had cried recently.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly. She nods positively looking surprised. "We can talk?"

"Yes, I think we need to," she says protectively at the door.

"Will you let me in?"

"My sister is here, can we talk tomorrow?

"Do not mind me. I was just about to leave," Sophie says. "Have a good night and take care of my nephew or niece." She gives Amy a pat in the shoulder and nods to Dan saying "Do not be a jerk" before she leaves.

"You told her?" Dan asks intrigued.

"No. She guessed it, come in." She says walking toward the sofa.

"Did she guess?" "That does not make him feel it.

"Okay, not exactly ... she found my exams in my old room, but why does it matter?

"It does not matter," he replies realizing she's right.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Amy asks. Dan knows she's trying so hard to seem emotionally distant, he knows Amy enough.

"I was worried about you ... I'm freaking out here Ames, you can not just disappear and avoid me all the time.

"I know." The statement surprises him. "I exaggerated .... and the culprit of this is myself not you, I should not take the things you tell me into consideration"

"No. It's my fault because I really wanted to say those things, I really want this," he says, touching Amy's arm slightly.

"Do not kid me, Dan, it's not fair."

You know, when you told me that you would marry that guy, I felt like I was really losing you ... and the worst of it is that I could not say or do anything, you would not believe in me ... and if I tried anything it would be understood as the act of someone who just can not stand to lose. So you came back and told me about the baby and I thought "this is it, this is our chance" Dan feels his chest tighten to face the expression on Amy's face, she's usually so easy to understand for him, but not at that moment. "Are you going to say anything?" He asks in front of the silence that is established.

"You're right, I would not have believed.I would have told you to fuck off ... but the fact that I'm not engaged anymore does not make things any simpler, the fact that I'm pregnant does not solve everything"

"Why not? Do not tell me that cowboy really did a number on you, do not tell me you love him"

"The problem is not him your idiot, it's you! How long until you change your mind? How long until you get bored with the idea of playing house and I find you fucking someone in my bed or something? Can you promise me that will not happen?’

  
"No. I can't promise that" he confesses. "But the fact that I wanted to be able to make that promise does not work in my favor? I can promise you that I will really try not to ruin everything, just give me a chance." Dan raises his hand up from Amy's arm to face, feeling the heat of his skin.

  
"You fucked my sister. You knew exactly how I felt and chose her"

  
In my head, that night ... I know we were flirting all the time, you and I, but I never thought you would really want to move on. I know I live joking about how you love me but the truth is that I always thought you had buried what you felt for me years ago.

  
"I tried, but I never got your idiot," Amy confesses. "But you did not just sleep with her, you made sure to rub it in my face."

  
"Amy, I'm really sorry ... for all I said ... I think I somehow wanted to annoy you, I wanted to get something, I wanted you to care, but you did not seem to care, but that did not it's an excuse "

  
"I guess I'm not good at showing what I feel, not about it"

  
"I understand that you hate me, but ..."

"I do not hate you, I should ... but I do not hate you, and I'll probably regret it ..." Amy approaches Dan and puts her lips to his, but he does not move, he's still shocked by the realization of his massive dickness "Kiss me back!"

He looked into Amy's eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"Are you sure Ames?"

  
"Is not that what you wanted? Or have you changed your mind already?"

  
"No, of course not ... it's just ... I do not want to hurt you."

  
"So don't. I'm giving you a chance, just one. Don’t fuck with me Dan".  
  
The expression makes Dan smile and feels like himself again, confident.  
  
"See Ames, this I can not promise.I'll fuck with you" One of Dan's hands goes quickly to Amy's legs, he knows he can’t be too eager, and he really is shaken by everything she just said, but Dan wants her more than anything "Let’s go to your room" He whispers in her ear.

  
'Not so fast! You understand me, right? One shot, just one".

  
"Yes, Amy! I promise that I’ll be nice'.

  
"Don’t be nice, just don’t be awful. Now take off your clothes'.


	5. Home part 1

A few weeks later, to Amy's surprise, Dan is being amazing. He sends delivery food to her in the office, goes to the doctor's appointments and they spend most of their free nights together. It's nice, almost too nice. So she can’t let go of the feeling that, at any moment, Dan will do something terrible and leave her in pieces, again. As a precaution, she doesn't let him in, she is always being careful around him. After all, no one can create feelings overnight. “Your bed fucking sucks,” Dan tells Amy after sex. Amy is running her hand over Dan's chest. It is as if the way she feels about him was amplified with the pregnancy, not that she intends to admit it, but Dan's smell, his touch, even his gaze on her causes a wonderful sensation.

“Is that your excuse not to spend the night? I don’t fucking care Dan, just go” Amy says pulling away from him.

“No. I need to sleep in my house because I have a meeting tomorrow very early, babe”.

“Do not call me babe”. She says, avoiding his eyes.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know ... it's fucking weird”

“You'll get used to it.”

“And you're going to get murdered”

“Come here,” Dan says putting his hand on her waist. "How about sleeping on my place for a change? It's closer to work and my refrigerator has real food, not the canned ones you eat”

“I don’t fucking have time to groceries Dan”.

"Besides, you still do not know my new place and my bed is really great"

 

"Are you planning to kill me? It's perfect, no one knows we're together, they'll never suspect you”

"Be fucking nice Ames, please".

"Okay, tomorrow after work I'm going to your evil castle".

“Great. I pick you up. Now I really have to go”. Dan says getting up from the bed. She watches as he dresses. Secretly, Amy loves the way Dan remains beautiful over the years. Part of her hoped that the effect he had on her would fade over time, but there they were, ten years later, and she still feels like the naive girl who believed him, maybe that's why it's so hard to trust in him now.

"Your money is in the coffee table"

 "You can't afford me," he says smiling "See you tomorrow, take care of my baby"

 

 "It's my baby, you idiot"

 

The next day, Amy accompanies Selina along with the rest of the team in three distinct morning appointments, the inauguration of an elementary school, the launching of an autobiography of a former party political ally and a lecture on immigrants and their economic importance, Montez was also in this last, what made Selina turn her competitiveness into frightening levels. Leon, obviously, managed to put a good focus on Selina. Back in the office, Amy was going through the news on the different sites taking a look at the morning's results as Dan approached her.

“Hey, you”.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Amy asked, looking around. Dan was behind her chair, coming from Selina's office? “I was talking to Selina about Chung. My meeting ended earlier and I had some news about his campaign.

“And how was it there?” She asked staring at him. “It was faster and better than I imagined,” he says, smiling.

“Are you going to tell me about?”

“Of course, at some point. For now, we want things to be kept secret, and I should not tell you anything. After all, you sabotage me years ago in London.

“I shouldn't have told you that,” she says earnestly.

“You should, I just love knowing what you're capable of. I love that you can be a cold-heartedbitch” Dan runs his hand over Amy's shoulder and she looks around worried. Leon is just a few feet from them. “Leon is right there” she whispers.

“Leon is too busy staring at your breasts to pay attention to anything else”

“He's not staring at my breasts, is he?” Amy says with some disgust.

“Of course he is, but at least the bastard has good taste ... they really look amazing”

"Doesn't bother you?" Amy asks, laughing.

"I think he can look at you as much as he wants Ames. I'm the one enjoying it. But if bothers you..."

"No! I don’t even notice. Also, You're a jerk! Now tell me about Chung"

"It looks like his people are going after Tom James. They want him as a vice president"

 "Tom would not accept, he will probably enter the race himself"

 

 "Well, anyway, Selina is worried and she would love Tom as VP, even with all the shit that happened before"

 "Politically they are a good match, he has the charisma she does not have, Selina is so bad with people and people, in general, are lousy with women in power, just read the news about Montez, don’t get me wrong, she is bad… but she is always being judged for all the wrong reasons"

You're right, but Montez is not our problem, Selina is, and she still needs a suitable VP. Maybe you should arrange a conversation with Tom James, he respects you"

 "Does he?"

 

"Of course, you and Ben are the only people in this office he could listen to, but Selina would have to drop the _"you_ _belong in the bench"_ attitude and be more open with him.

 "I'll talk to her about it"

 "Have you ordered food yet?"

'One of the interns already got our orders' She responds smiling. Dan's concern for her well-being is something she finds strangely satisfying.

 "Okay, I have to go back to KBD, but I'll pick you up later. And, Ames, if Leon tries anything, punch him. Your hook is better than mine"

 

 

 A few hours later, Dan sends a message to Amy warning that he is waiting for her. It's a Wednesday and they had a busy morning, so it was fair to leave a little early, even though it was past seven at night. Most of the interns were gone, Selina had dinner with Marjorie and Catherine, so was just Amy, Leon, and Richard and a few interns in the office.

"I’m going". Amy says to them.

"Do you want a ride?" Leon asks.

"No. Thank you, you don’t need to bother." She says.

"Goodnight, Amy." Richard smiled.

"Goodnight"

She enters the elevator after one intern. It's a young girl. Amy had noticed her before, but she could not remember her name. The girl gives a good night and a shy smile to Amy.

"A lot of work today?" Amy asks, trying to be nice.

"Yes, ma'am. Leon asked us to do an analysis of all the tweets with some mention of the presidential race in the last two weeks"

"We have agencies for that kind of shit," Amy says, she's not really talking to the girl, but irritated that Leon makes that call without asking her, Amy is the campaign manager after all.

"I do not mind doing this, the experience of working for you guys is very good"

_Your poor girl._ Amy thinks but says nothing more. Sooner as the elevator stops, Amy wishes goodnight to the girl and get out. When she leaves the build, Dan is waiting for her outside the car, obviously, the girl would see them together. Dan gives a convinced smile to Amy who passes right through him and gets into the car.

"It's good to see you, too, Ames”.

"You could have stayed inside the car."

"Because?"

"An intern saw me, and obviously she knows you ..."

"You mean she saw you getting in a car with a coworker you've known for years? Wow, someone should call The Post, it's scandal."

"Do not be ridiculous!" Amy says tapping Dan on the shoulder.

"I'm not the one being ridiculous, you're ... who cares what she can say?" Dan asks starting the car. "Besides, soon we'll need to tell, Selina needs to know."

"Yeah… but I'm starting to think she's going to fire me and put Leon in my place"

"Amy, Leon could not even manage the little amount of hair he still has," He says with a smile. “And you are the best, Selina is certified crazy but is not stupid”. Amy puts her hand on the back of the driver's seat and slowly moves it to Dan's hair, caressing them.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Dan asks without taking his eyes off the traffic.

"Nothing." She responds. Moments like this make Amy feel afraid she would sink, lost herself in what she feels for Dan.


	6. Home part 2

As soon as Dan parked the car, Amy asked, "What are we going to do here?" with a confused expression, Dan thought he should have foreseen that reaction.

"I live here Ames" He says taking off his seat belt.

"In a house? Have you rented a house instead of an apartment?"

"Not exactly. Come, let's go in"

"Did you kill the nice people who lived here?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"No. They moved to Oregon" Dan replied with a grin. He opened the door and immediately the light sensor lit the way, he then let Amy in first. She looked more cautious than usual, and Dan could not help but smile. He watched as she looked around.

"How about a tour?" He asked.

Dan started walking around the house and explained how many rooms had, he talked about the style of the house, about the fact that it had a spacious basement and loft, he still talked about the safe neighborhood and then Amy interrupts: "You're trying to sell me this house, Dan?”

"No. I just want you to like it," he confesses.

"Why exactly?" Amy raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"This is my room," he says, changing the subject. "Come, put your things here, take a shower and then we can have something to eat"

"Are you going to cook? Or that talk about having food in your house was just a lie?"

"I can cook Amy, but my knowledge is limited and I'm too tired to, what I'm going to do is warm up some pasta and chicken. Is it OK with you or do you want something else? We can order"

"No. I can eat some chicken" 

"You brought clothes, right?"

"Yes Dan," Amy says. "Why do you look nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." He lies. The truth is that he's actually nervous, he really wants Amy to like the house. It's a beautiful, huge, house, in a great neighborhood, close to work, but it's not just that, it's also the way he found it to say I'm not going anywhere, I really want it. "I'll let you shower, do you think you know how to get back to the kitchen?"

"We're not in the White House Dan, I can find the way"

Then Dan starts to leave the room, but then he hears Amy's voice calling him.

"Can you help me with the zipper?"

Dan approaches as she turns, he puts his hand on Amy's shoulder and before going to the zipper he does not resist and kisses her neck. He can feel Amy's body responding to his kiss, then runs his hand through the zipper and helps her out of the dress. She takes off the high heels and the height difference makes her even more beautiful in Dan's eyes, one of the things he's always liked about Amy is the fact that he sometimes looks at her and wonders how can anyone of such size be so bold? He kisses her again and then notices something, Amy's belly is a little bigger.

"It's really starting to show" he points out smiling.

"Yeah idiot! Now shows me yours," Amy says, running her hands down Dan's belt and pulling his shirt from inside his pants.

"You should take your shower," he says, moving away. Amy immediately changes her expression, she seems offended.

"Why are you always playing hard to get now? You do not want me?"

"I want Amy, believe me." Dan never did not want Amy. But this thing between them is too fragile and he does not want to break it.

"It does not look like it," She says looking for something to cover herself.

"Come here” Dan grabs her hand and guides to his pants. “Is this enough proof to you?" 

Amy looks at him as if deciding between being outraged and kissing him. 

Dan kissed her before she could say something else, but Amy made her point when she bit his lower lip. "Fuck Ames!" Dan shouted. Amy grinned, but Dan led her to the bed. She was lying in front of him in her bra and panties and Dan could swear that was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He took off his own shirt and pants, and went back to her, grabbing her hands and lifting them over her head. 

Dan kissed Amy's face, lips, lowered her mouth to her breasts, which made her moan and then lowered his hand to the blonde's perfect thighs, when he slipped his hands into her panties Amy was wet, he put a finger inside her, then another and started to move them with rhythm, making Amy moan louder. He paused a little and went down lower, positioning his tongue in her. She came for the first time like that, and the second time was about twenty minutes later, with him inside her.

"Dan?" She called.

"Yes?"

"What are you trying to hide from me?" Dan lifted his head to face her. "I know there's something..."

"Ok ... you're right, but it's nothing terrible ... it's just ... before, when you asked me why I looked nervous, I lied. I'm nervous, I want you to like this house, and I do not want to do anything wrong or say the wrong thing... "

"Why do you want me to like the house so much?"

"Because I did not rent this house, I bought it…"

“How and why? Are you insane?"

"I want you to realize that I'm not kidding, that I do not intend to go anywhere” When she looked surprised he added "I want this, I'm fucking serious, Ames. I had some money from my time as a  lobbyist so…”

She sits on the bed pulling the sheets with her. "I do not know what to say," she confesses.

Dan also sits down and runs his hand over Amy's face.

"Say you believe in me"

"I want ... I really want to, but ..."

“It’s okay, I can wait, I just want you to know that I want this, us” 

"Stop being cheesy ... it's hard to take you seriously"

"Do you want me to be a jerk?" He asks smiling.

"No. It's just hard to believe you're happy about it. That the idea of having a child, a relationship is something you want. Catherine told me that you were so happy that you ran out of the room when the doctor said your sperm had low mobility. So why are you happy now? You gladly paid for abortions before".

"Yeah... I did. But those women wanted, I didn't force them. And this is different" Dan says putting his hand on Amy's stomach "I saw him, I heard his heart... and is our kid".

“You want me to believe that you catch feeling overnight?”

"You seriously think I never cared Ames?  

“If you did, you used to have a strange way of showing”.

“Just because I'm not good at it does not mean I don't care… Just, please, trust me”

"You're going to need to be patient with me, Dan."

"Okay, I can be, but you need to help me out here, Ames. You can’t take two steps back every time I take one step forward"

"I'll fucking try, I promise"

"Ok! Now I have something for you. Try don’t freak out, okay?" Dan stretches to the bedside table and picks up an envelope handing it to Amy. 

“It's this anthrax?” - She asks. He glares at her as she opens and pulls out a key. “A key? 

"I want you to feel likes is your house"

"What if I drop in unexpectedly?” She asked.

“Look, I want you to come live here with me, but I know this is not something that's going to happen overnight, so I want you to keep the key… and a promise that you‘ll never find anyone else here Ames"

"I could come and live here," Amy says surprising Dan "There's plenty of space, it's closer to work and the stairs in my building are killing me" Dan listens to her talking, he’s surprised. "I can stay in one of the suites"

"You'll end up in my bed anyway," Dan says with a smile.

"Don't push your luck ... and also, you're getting softer Dan If the word gets out you are screwed"

"Do you want me to get hard again?" He asks kissing her. 


	7. Mr. Brookheimer

Amy is on a barbecue with Selina and part of the team. She usually can deal well with this kind of thing, but the fact that everything smells like roast pork is even more complicated when you are pregnant.

"You do not look very well Amy" Gary observes.

"I'm fine, it's just the heat." she says, trying to disguise her discomfort. They're in that damn barbecue for over an hour, people are late because of traffic and Selina is in the worst mood possible, and on top of that Amy has not eaten anything since a tiny breakfast in the morning.

"Don't look like is just the heat," Selina says looking at Amy. “Your face looks terrible. Don’t you dare die in the middle of my campaign!"

"I'll not ma'am" Amy replied, forcing a smile. She knew she had to tell Selina about the pregnancy, she even had this conversation with Dan days ago, they had agreed to do it together, but Amy kept putting it off, she was pretty sure she'd be fired and the idea of having to get another job was terrifying for her. Dan tried to comfort her by saying that Selina would have to be an idiot to fire her, but that did not help much. After all, she knows firsthand that Selina can be an idiot.

They kept moving around the party and greeting people as Gary whispered into Selina's ear so she would know to who give more attention.

"Where's my speech?" Selina asked and then Amy walked over to Leon that was on the opposite side of the small crowd.

"Do you need the speech?" He asked before Amy could say anything. Sometimes his usefulness was annoying. She missed Mike for a second.

"Yes"

"Here,” he said, handing her a folder. "Are you alright?

"I'm fine," Amy said.

"Sit here. I'll take this to Selina" Leon said taking the folder back. “And I’ll bring you some water”

He left with the folder and Amy sat down. She was really feeling bad, a few seconds of peace might help. Selina got on the stage and began her speech, so Amy got up, feeling weak and swaying slightly. Leon was getting close with a water bottle, was the last thing she saw before faint.

……………………………..x………………….

Selina was KBD's biggest client, but luckily she was not the only one. So Dan had had the pleasure of staying away from the damn barbecue that morning, he would hate to impregnate his suit with smoke. On the other hand, he was stuck in a room with a congresswoman. The woman is a pain in the ass and is deliberately flirting with him, something that Dan can, at least, use as an advantage to close with her and also get her endorsement to Selina. His phone rang a few times that morning during the meeting, but Dan simply ignored the calls, without even look at the screen, was only when he left the room that Ben told him about what had happened to Amy.

"Where did they take her? How long ago was that?" Dan asked starting to feel like he couldn't get any air into his lungs.

"About 20 minutes. She is the George Washington"

"Ok, you need to go back in there and finish talking to congresswoman Morelli. I have to go to the hospital, "Dan says, loosening the knot of his tie.

"Do not be so obvious Dan," Ben says with a sarcastic smile.

"Not now Ben," Dan warns, turning his back.

As soon as Dan arrives at the hospital he asks for Amy at the front desk, a woman points to a room and he finds Selina, Leon, and Gary in there.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Selina asks noticing Dan’s presence

“What happened to her?”

“She fainted” Gary tells him.

“Is she alone? Why isn’t someone with her?” He asks.

“Do I look like a doctor for you, pretty boy? But the real question is what the fuck are you doing here? You know she is already sick, right?” Selina says.

“They said something about the ba....

Dan stops himself when he sees the doctor.

"How is she?" Selina asks.

"The patient asked to notify that she is alive, but she did not authorize me to talk about her condition with her coworkers. She said you all could go, she still has to stay here a little longer, but she is fine"

“Of course she said,” Selina says looking angry.

Dan knows Amy will kill him, but he needs to know how she is. So he looks to the doctor and says: “Can I see her? Are they okay?”

“Yes. Are you...?”

“I’m” He interrupts.

“Ok. Come with me”. The doctor says. Dan looks at Selina face’s and she looks intrigued. While they walk to the room the doctor tells Dan that Amy didn't eat anything the whole morning.

"Mrs. Brookheimer?" The doctor says while entering the room. "Your husband is here"

"Who?" She asks loudly.

"Me, sweetheart" Dan says getting inside the room too. "Are you okay?" He asks looking at her, she looks fine, so Dan feels like his heart can get back to the right pace.  

"Yeah... I just faint. I’m fine"

"Pregnancy is not an illness, but I'm sure your obstetrician said you need to take some care, especially with food and hydration," The doctor says looking to Amy. "Make sure your wife take good care or herself and the baby"

“I’ll’ Dan answers smiling.  

"Oh God don't give me this look," She says to Dan soon as the doctor leaves. "Also, don't tell people you're my husband"

"I didn't, he assumed”

“I guess I can fucking go them since the doctor is delusional”

“We’re not going anywhere till the doctor says so”

“I’m fine Dan, and you don’t even like hospitals”

“Yeah.. but I’ll not let you here by yourself,” Dan notices Amy smiling on him. “What?” He asks.

“Nothing. Do you remember the last time we were here?”

“Yeah… years ago, when your dad was sick”

“You called me ‘Amiable Amy’ and was being really nice to me that day”

“I remember saving your ass from being stuck with your annoying family”

“My family is not... Okay, they are but you don’t get to say that”

“You know what else I remember from that day? You saying something about not wanting a kid”

“I guess I changed,” she says

“Don’t look sad… anyone can change, don’t have to be a bad thing… at last now your mother is gonna be happy”

“Not a good enough reason to have a kid. Also, my father is gonna hate you even more”

“Your mom loves me, and so does you... this is good enough for me”

“Right now I really hate you and your stupid smug face”

...........x...........

"Dan!" Amy screams. He is in the bathroom while she is resting in his bed (They bed. Although Amy insists in to keep her things in another room they sleep in the same bed), or at least should be. The doctor said that Amy was fine, but that she should spend the rest of the day resting, and that she also needed to be more careful with her nutrition. Amy's voice makes Dan run to her, bumping his shoulder into the wall. "What happened? Are you okay?" He looks at her and notices that Amy's eyes are frozen at her iPad screen.  

"Look at this!" She says.

"What the fuck Ames! You really scared me..." He stops himself when she shows the Ipad screen, there's a picture of them with the headline: A match made in the white house.

"I'm going to kill you"

"Me? What the fuck makes you think I’m to blame for this shit?"

"Looks like Dan Egan, former anchor in CBS This Morning and Amy Brookheimer, Deputy Chief of Staff to Former President Selina Meyer, are having a secret relationship. The couple was spotted leaving the George Washington hospital together after Ms. Brookheimer had a minor discomfort. We have no details about what happened to her, but the former president Meyer press secretary told that the chief of staff is in good health and very happy..."

"Stop!" Dan says. "Remember what the doctor said?"

"He said the bill would be five hundred dollars" She yells making Dan laugh. Amy phone rings and she takes her eyes out Dan to stare the screen "Prefect, is my dad! This is a nightmare, I'll close my eyes and everything will be okay... I'll be in front of my building, four months ago, and I gonna realize that I had a ghost of the future kind of experience and send you away"

"C’mon Ames, I know that you don't mean this. If you had the chance, I'm pretty sure we'll still end up here" Dan sits on the bed next to Amy and tries to hug her.  "Also, is just a crap online gossip magazine" He knows that this bullshit magazine is just the tip of the fucking massive iceberg, but he is supposed to make her feel better. "You see, anyone that knows you can tell this is a lie, they said you looked happy, you never look happy”.

"This is not a joke Dan... what the fuck am I gonna do now? When Selina sees this..."

"Selina probably did this"

"Why? What the hell did you do?"

"Is not my fault Selina is insane... but when I show up in the hospital and I was worried, and I'll not apologize for that, so she probably pieced together"

"You think she is trying to make this about her?”

"I'm sure she is. Amy, you're a probably the smartest person I know but you got to stop being blind about Selina…" Amy's phone starts ringing again and she rolls her eyes. "You don't have to answer now if you don't want to, let's just watch something and try to sleep"

"And you think I'll be able to sleep without a plan? We need to decide what we're going to do Dan"

"Okay, but can we do it without screaming? That's not good for the baby." Dan leans back on the bed and brings Amy's body along. "What do you want to do?" He asks.

"Is vanishing from the face of the earth an option? I don't know... You are the former Director of Communications, think of something"

“Ok, let's see… The first step is to know what Selina is thinking. If she really wants to fire you, which I highly doubt, let's think about selling the image of "pregnant campaign manager" as something you can count in her favor”

"I don't intend to make a circus of this...she can't use my pregnancy. I'm not fucking kidding... my baby is not a campaign baby"

"Ok,  we gonna let her know... but there's something else..."

"What?"

"We"

"We?"

"Yes, Amy. We, as in you and I. You gonna let people know that I'm the father and we're together?" Amy seems hesitant for a second and Dan realizes that he's actually nervous.

"I guess this ship already sailed, right? The press already is putting us together... I can't just say is Gary's baby"

“Like if he could make you come?” Dan murmured into her ear.

…………………………..x…………….

When Amy wakes up in the morning Dan was still sleeping by her side, in the guest room. She thought he would leave in the middle of the night since Amy had refused to sleep in his room last night. She takes a few seconds to look at him and asks herself how her life got so messy. She reaches for her phone, there's a lot of missed calls from her mom, her father, Sophie, Mike and even fucking Jonah, there's also messages and emails to attend. Dan wakes up a few minutes later, when his alarm clock rings. He looks uncomfortable and she is getting some satisfaction about it, but all he says is "I hate this bed" before getting up. They had breakfast together because he makes a big deal about how poorly Amy takes care or her health and, after that, he drives them to the office. As soon as they arrive all eyes are on them, no one even tries to disguise. Amy goes ahead with Dan just one step behind her, and for the first time, she feels grateful to have him by her side. "Finally!" Gary says when they enter the room of the campaign team. Besides Gary, Leon and Kent are there too. Amy notices when Kent says something to Dan, but she can’t understand it, although the expression on Dan's face shows that he is annoyed.

"Whose idea was it to drop that note in the press?" Dan asks.

"My!" Selina says opening the door of her office "Come in here, you two, we need to talk." Amy feels her stomach chill.

Dan is the first one to speak, but just to remind Selina that Amy is still recovering, what makes Amy roll her eyes at him

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Selina asks.

"Soon ma'am. It was not something planned, it happened and I'm still trying to accept"

"How far along are you?"

"Too late for an abortion if is what you wanna know," Dan says.

"Almost 16 weeks ma'am," Amy tells.

"So you two are together now, or ...?"

"Yeah ... something like that" Amy replies.

"Why leak to the press?" Dan asks.

"If I left the decision in your hands, the kid would be old enough to vote and you two wouldn't have decided what to do. Amy is my campaign manager, her image reflects on mine. I talked to Leon and Kent and this is the best course of action. So you guys will get engaged, give some interviews, move in together and pretend to be happy as fuck because if this gets in the way of my campaign, I'm going to kill you both"

"Ma'am all though respect. We will not do that" Dan says. "The kid is out of limits"

“Oh, I'm sorry. Did I give you the impression you had a choice?” Selina asks. "I can't really fire you Dan, but I'll fire Amy"

"Would you, really?" Dan asks. Amy wants to kill him. "Look, you can be the candidate that gets good PR by having a pregnant campaign manager and sell a 'women have it all' kind of shit, or you can be the one that fired a pregnant woman. I can't get Amy a CNN interview faster than you can say 'Why did I lose again?" Amy can tell by Selina expression that this is it, she is on the edge. Amy was also felting her temper awaken.

"I'll do it," Amy says. "Not everything, no interviews, but we can make an official note about being together and engaged and also about the pregnancy, but this is it. And also, ma'am, I promise that me being pregnant will not get in the way of my work"

"Ok! You stay. But we can't have photos of Dan fucking around, you guys need to be a couple"

"Don't worry about that" Dan says more calmly than before.

"Don’t Worry?” Selina asks annoyed “You listen to me, if you do some shit and this shit hits my campaign I don't care if you don't work directly to me, I'll dedicate my life to make yours a living hell? Now go and make this fucking press release with Leon"


	8. Deals, fights and genders

Amy mother was, of course, the easy part. She was so excited about Amy having a baby that she hugged Dan a few times and spent a good deal of time talking about the baby.  Her mother only complain was that she had to learn about their relationship through the press. Amy's father, on the other hand, couldn't even look at him, the old man spent most of the dinner asking questions to Amy and ignoring Dan's presence, and also saying things like “You don’t have to be with him just because he is the father” or "You shouldn't be leaving with him"

 The dinner was even more uncomfortable for Dan when Sophie showed up with her three children saying "I would not miss it for the world." It was the most time he had spent near Sophie after Nevada, he did not care about her, obviously, but he was worried about how it might affect Amy. But she seemed calm, and almost amused to see him in stress.

 "He fucking threatened me," Dan says laughing while taking his skirt off "Can you believe it?"

"I can't believe you get out walking, a threat is nothing" He raised an eyebrow at her and Amy smiled. He watched as she moved around the room putting a few clothes in the suitcase wearing just a pair of panties and a t-shirt. Dan liked that she was less embarrassed around him after weeks sleeping together. “And I also can not believe in my mother's behavior, as if you were a superhero for getting me pregnant”

“She is happy that she finally has a son" Dan jokes “And she wants the baby to be a boy what remembers me: did you call to change the appointment?”

“Yes, is next week. Can I borrow a couple of shirts? My pajamas don’t fit me anymore” She says without looking at him.

“You need pregnancy clothes” he points out.

“I need you to shut up and let me pack”

"You don’t have to pack right now, do you?"

"Why Dan? You miss me already?"

"Yeah… some shit like that" Dan says getting close to her "Or maybe I just really wanna fuck" Dan pulled Amy against him. “maybe, I can’t stand three days without”

"I have to leave soon Dan"

"Are you asking me to be quick? Is not really my style Ames, but I can try"

 

…….x…….

 

A few days later Amy returns from Chicago and they are in fundraising dinner party for some kind of illness. Dan was talking to a potential donor for another cause (Selina’s) when congresswoman Morelli approaches him. They talk for a little while but them Dan run his eyes towards Amy and sees Johan talking to her across the room. When Jonah put his hand on Amy's bump, Dan quickly apologized to the woman and goes to Amy. She hates when people touch her belly. It actually took her awhile to get used to him touching her, she used to jump back and shriek. And the last thing she wanted was for her to have any kind of stress.

 “...I'll push you through that window” Dan heard her saying.

'Something wrong?" He asks.

"Look, is Dad Eagan," Jonah laughs "I was just saying to Amy that if she wanted a kid so much she should have come to me, I could fuck her"

"Like if you could find your way to a vagina," Amy says.

"Selina is looking for you" Dan lies. He puts a hand on her waist and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

“Isn’t this sweet?” Jonah says

“Fuck off Jonah!” He waits after Amy is far enough to say anything else. “Look, weirdo, put your hands on Amy again and I’ll kill you”

“Be careful now Dan and I may hire you when I become the new pottus”

“I know that the world is going to shit, but not that much. So I guess you don’t stand a fucking chance” Dan says. Dan walked away from Jonah thinking about how he would move to Canada if Jonah became president. He took a shot of whiskey and before the first sip, Amy approached him.

“You deceived me, Selina wasn't looking for me” she says taking the glass away from him. “and also, you can't drink, if I can’t drink you can’t either"

"That does not seem fair," Dan says.

"No? I'm carrying your son, gaining weight and being deprived of sushi while you keep going to the gym and drinking"

"Fine," he says, passing his arms around here. "You're right, I'll stop my workout, can I go on drinking?" He asks laughing. “I’ll make a deal with you,” Dan says pulling her against his chest and take the cup of her hand “This will be my last drink till you can drink again if you move your stuff to the master bedroom”

“Are you... What is in this for you?”

“Yes or no Ames?” He asks taking a sip of the drink.

“Zero alcohol?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, them,” He says kissing her.

"You two make a lovely couple" Congresswoman Morelli says. She looks at both of them with a big smile and Amy is blushed with embarrassment. Dan introduces Morelli to her, who takes advantage to try to get Morelli’s support for Selina.

"Oh dear, Dan here is trying to put me in bed with Selina, but it's still too early and he has not offered me many advantages yet. A lot of people want me... he should make an effort, shouldn't him?"

"She wants to get in bed with you," Amy says after Morelli leaves.

"Yeah, everyone wants but it’s no reason for you to get jealous" He smirks  

'I'm not jealous, I just know you. Wouldn't be the first time..."

"I was young and stupid"

"And now you are just stupid," Amy says.

"Fair enough" Amy can be exhausting whenever she wants, and although he always responds to her with a joke, Dan wished there was something he could do to make Amy feel safe with him.

"I wish we could go home. With Jonah and everyone else trying to touch my stomach I already think this party is a nightmare"

Amy, of course, spoke too soon. The real nightmare had a cowboy shape, walked directly to them and punched Dan in the face half hour late, was a weak punch, but the fact that Dan wasn't expecting made him almost hit the floor.

"What the fuck Buddy!" Amy yells going to Dan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," he says trying to recompose himself. "Can someone call security?" Dan asks. His face is burning but he doesn't want a fight in the middle of a political event, and there's already a lot of people looking at them, but Amy doesn't feel the same way.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" She yells to Buddy.

"No much you know... I was just doing some math, you cheated on me and got pregnant, and then you leave me like I'm the asshole. I loved you" He screams "but you’re just a fucking whore" Dan felt rage rising in him and punched Buddy in the face, then pushed the guy making him hit a table and punched him again in the stomach.

 

(...)

 

"Congratulations!" Selina says "I told you fuckers to don't mess with my image, don't I?"

"You certainly did ma'am," Gary says being a fucking, well... Gary.

Kent is holding Dan head up against his will to make his nose stop bleeding, he can feel Amy staring at him on the other side of the small room.

"There are already some pictures on Twitter," Leon says.

"Ma'am isn't that bad," Kent says "Let's just say he was not being a gentleman towards Amy and Dan happens to be a knight in shining armor, people are stupid enough to buy this"

"Ok, do it," Selina says "Now everyone gets the fuck out, I need to have a heart to heart with Dan"

"You know, he was being a jerk to her" Dan says holding a bag of ice.

"I don't fucking care. You're supposed to be emotionless Dan This is why a hired you years ago. I can expect this kind of shit from everyone else, Amy, Ben, Gary, Richard... not Kent of course,  he is a fucking robot, but you have only this quality: you have no soul and a very symmetric face, It's like you're a handsome Hitler, so your job is to make people voluntarily enter the gas chamber"

"I don't..."

"Shut the fuck up. I gonna need something from you to make up for this shit show"

"Whatever you need ma'am"

"I need destroy Morelli reputation"

"May I ask why?"

'Tom wants her as VP, she has a perfect political trajectory and they can really win this shit together, so he can't have her, and I also can't have her as VP for obvious reasons.  She likes you, so get closer and don't tell Amy or I'll fire her, I can even use this fight as argument to the press"

 

(...)

 

Two days after the whole Buddy thing Amy and Dan are in the obstetrician waiting room. She has to travel again the next day, this time for more days.

"What is wrong? Are you nervous?" He asks

"No. I'm upset," She says looking to here phone.

"Something I did?"

"No. No, this time"

"Come here," Dan says putting a hand on her shoulder "Let's pretend I'm a nice guy. Tell me what's wrong"

"Leon fucking West"

"What that fucker did to you?" Dan asks. After Buddy and Jonah, he is strangely protective around her.

"He..." She can't control herself and starts to laugh "I'm sorry... it's just that you look cute all worried"

"Of course I do. I'm adorable. Now tell me"

"Is just that every time I'm not around Leon does everything the opposite I had planned and when I try to talk about it with Selina she says that his way ends up being better or some shit like that. I don't know why she hired me back if she doesn't trust me.

"She trusts you. Leon is just new and shining. Eventually, he'll fuck things up or you can make him fuck things up like you did to me in London"

"This is the kind of fatherly advice you gonna give our kid?"

"Is better than the ones I got from my father"

"You never talk about your father"

"Ms. Brookheimer" The receptionist calls and they get inside the doctor's offices. They talk a little about how Amy is feeling and Dan asks the doctor about the whole flying around the country thing, the woman explains that she can fly until 28 weeks, then Amy lays down to the sonogram.

"All the measurements look great. The baby is healthy. Do you guys wanna know the gender?"

"Yeah... why not," Amy says.

"Makes no difference to you?" The doctor asks her.

"No really. I don't care if is a boy or a girl, but I guess is nice to know" She replays.

"This is a first," The doctor points out.  "Well.. you're having a boy”

"A boy," Dan says kissing Amy's forehead.

  
This is the basically the only thing he says for almost half hour, a part of "let's get lunch before work". After they have been seated and studied the menu, the waiter approaches and ask if they are ready to order.  

'Are you okay?' Amy asks after the man leaves the table with the orders.

"Yeah... It's just that... We're having a kid... this is surreal. Isn't?"

'You just realized that? You know, you can still get the hell out"

"No. I can't. And most important, I don't want to. I'm just processing all this... A few months ago I was perfectly satisfied with my life and now I can't even imagine going back to that...

"I get that. Feels like I betrayed myself. Not just about the kid, but also about this thing between us... I couldn't admit to myself that I was looking for this shit till you and Sophie..."

"Sophie? Should we send her a card saying thanks?"

"Don't joke about this, it's way too soon and no, she is not the reason we got together. You two having sex is the reason I almost marry Buddy"

"Don't even talk about that fucker, my face still hurts"

"You're such a baby. He barely touched you. You're the one that kicked his ass"

"He deserved," Dan says smiling.

"Yeah. He did. Also, if you tell this to anyone, I'll deny, but was kinda hot"

"Did you heard that baby? Your mama is crazy about daddy, even when he is doing something really stupid that could screw his career" He kisses her. Amy reaches for Dan's hand and places it so he can feel the baby kicking. It's an amazing sensation, it makes him grins widely.

"This is amazing. Hurts?"

"Not really. But its fucking weirds sometimes. It's so random... expect from...

"What?"

"You. He does it more when you are around" She confess.

“Can I tell you something?”

“I guess so…”

“I was wishing for a girl” Amy looks surprised. “It’s just that I’m good with girls, my niece loves me”

“So, are you disappointed that it's a boy?”

“Not. Is just that... I’m not much of an example for a boy. But what about you? I know is a sexist thought,  but don’t women usually want a girl?”

“I don’t think this makes any difference Dan, we will probably screw up our kid no matter what”

“Stop trying to cheer me up” He laughs

When they are walking back to the car they see a toddler boy playing in his stroller. Amy smiles at him while Dan thinks about the kind of dad he can be. He is afraid of being like his dad, although he knows he pretty much is already, his immature patterns with women mirrored his father's in many ways.


	9. "I'll do my best"

For Amy, missing Dan was the most pathetic thing ever. But yeah, she misses him. She misses how he smells and the bad jokes, she misses sleeping on his chest, he massaging her back and even his hands or her belly. She misses make him buy ice cream at 2 am in the morning (she misses he saying that Amy is gonna be sorry if he gets murdered on the streets, and then goes to buy the ice cream anyway). She misses him talking with the baby in bed at night, saying stupid things about how the boy can become president one day. She even misses him talking to her through the baby every time she is mad at him, what happens frequently because well, he is Dan. The time away makes Amy realize that her mother was right, being pregnant is emotionally and physically draining, and doing this without someone you love makes even harder, but some part of her still wonders if Dan is really committed, with her, with the baby. 

Besides, ten days traveling around in the fucking campaign bus - that it’s damn good to build a groundswell of attention - was a nightmare while four months pregnant. She is always tired or hungry, her feet hurt from the high heels, and she hates having to answers question about the pregnancy. People are insane, they want to give all kinds of types and unsolicited advice or share some awful history about bad labor experience.

"Are you okay?" Kent asks her while they are on the bus, heading to the hotel. 

"Someone just told me that I should be putting my kid name on a pre-school list. He doesn't have a name. I just hate that being pregnant makes room for everyone just have opinions about my life" Amy doesn't even know why she is telling all these things to Kent, but he seems to understand. 

"You're gonna have time to figure things up, don't worry. Also, if you try to take into consideration every parental advice you get, you will go crazy"

"Just say something like 'I'm not pregnant, I have a disease, but thanks for the tip", they will leave your alone, you're not really big anyway, they may buy," Selina says taking her sunglass. Amy thought she was sleeping. This is the first time she talks about Amy pregnancy without the expression your little fuck up" 

"Thanks, ma'am. I'll try that" Amy says with a smile. 

Hours late Amy wakes up in the middle of the night and calls Dan, he answers quickly with an alarmed voice. 

"I'm fine... " she says "I just... I"

"Fuck Amy! It's 2 am, you know that right? "

"Sorry. We talk later then..."

"Not. I'm already wake so... let's talk. Are you feeling well these days? Everything, you know, normal...?"

"Yeah... I guess so. I'm just really exhausted all the time. And I can't sleep"

"Let me see you," He asks.

“No”

"Please, I would like to see your face"

"I'll be home in two days"

"C’mon Ames"

Amy adjusts her hair feeling a little stupid about it and then turns the camera on, She is wearing a Selina Meyer for president t-shirt and Dan is in they (well technically his) bed without a shirt, looking handsome, and her mind goes to the worst place possible: is here sleeping alone all those days? Amy has this impression that she is thinking in circles, she loves him, she hates him, she is afraid he will break her again, and she has to function now, for the baby. 

“I don’t know why I called”

“Don’t worry, I know. So, how is work?”

“Ok, I guess… Selina is having a good response. How are things in DC?”

“Everything the same”

"Okay... I'm sorry to wake you up. I'll let you sleep now, my back is killing me"

"You should switch your sleep position from back to the side."

"What?"

"Yes better in this stage of pregnancy. Why are you looking to me like that? I don't know the first thing about babies, so I bought a book. I read that because the baby is getting big, he can now put press against some veins in the back of your abdomen, and this can make you feel lightheaded or low your blood pressure"

She doesn't know how to react to the information that Dan is reading a fucking baby book, she feels like crying again, so they need to end this conversation.

"I have to go, good night Dan"

"Good night and Ames. I miss you too" he says hanging up.

A couple days later, when Dan gets inside his house Amy is on the couch looking like a blond beautiful mirage. Everything he wished to see after an exhaustive day in work, he just spent hours with congresswoman Morelli.

"Hey... I thought you only get back tomorrow, no one told me that Selina had to cancel tomorrow meet and greet. Ben was just talking about flying there"

"No. It's still happening. I just ask Selina to come home and I promised to work on the contracts and strategy to hire staff for the door to door visitation"

"You should have told me, I would pick you up at the airport"

"I'm already here Dan, It's okay," She says while he takes off his jacket and tie.

"You are a pain in the ass, you know?" He jokes sitting beside her on the couch and getting close to her mouth. Amy passes her hand on his chest and starts to help him unbutton the shirt. "So, you gonna kiss me or what?" Amy presses her forehead against his and Dan reaches up to cup her face in his hands, but then she moves away from him a little bit.

"You smell like cigar smoke," She says. 

"Sorry, Ben dragged me to a bar, there are people smoking around" This was true, but she couldn't know about Selina's request, so Dan let out the part about Morelli and her team being there too "I'll take a shower”

“No. Stay. I don’t mind” She says kissing him. 

For the first time, Dan felt like she was finally with him and she deserved a extra special treatment for that. His mouth caressed her neck, careful not to put too much of his weight on Amy, Dan made her lie back on the couch. His lips traced over her mouth, neck, nipples, and kept coming down as he pulled her panties down. Going between her thighs Dan lowered his mouth and delved deep with his tongue making Amy moan. With his tongue alternating between licking and sucking it as she stroked his hair. After that he trusted inside her, being inside Amy was everything he wanted for the past days. The sex between them was always amazing, but he had a disturbing extra motivation, he wanted to show her how he feels, let his body say all the shit he can’t verbalize.

(...)

In the next night, still trying to make the most of Selina’s absence and Amy free time Dan convinces her to go out. They go to a "not so fancy" restaurant "not so far" for home. Those are Amy rules, and Dan doesn't wish to piss her off. He even goes out without a suit. They have dinner while Amy tells about Selina's campaign. 

"She definitely believes that she'll win" 

"Well, so far she is up against Chung, Jonah and Montez, she really has a chance"

"Tom still may put himself on the race"

"You know, this doesn't look like a date. We're a talking about work, you're not rubbing your legs against mine under the table..."

"You're ridiculous" Amy smiles "You see Dan, we don't have much in common beyond our job, have we? So what else we can talk about? We don’t even know that much about each other”

"What we should know about each other?" Dan asks intrigued

"I don't know. I never navigated an adult relationship for real, so I don't have a clue. I guess we should know the little shits, right? Like, favorite color, movie, this kind of bullshit" 

"Let's see.. your favorite color has to be beige because you wear a lot and your favorite movie is none because I never see you watching anything but news"

"Wrong… and also wrong. I do have a favorite movie is Silence of the lambs, but yeah... I don't really watch a lot. But see... you don't know me at all.

"These questions are silly. I know a lot about you”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“well, let’s see...I know that you love your parents but can't stand more than half hour with they, I know that you always do more than gets the credit for and you hate that, but never stand up for yourself, I know you're the most clever and sarcastic person in the world, and...

"Dan Egan!" Dan looks up and finds Brie.

"Brie! How are you?" He says smiling and getting up to hug her. 

“I’m fine. I heard that you own a company now”

“Something like that... Do you remember Amy, right?"

"Yeah… and I also read the news" the woman says with a smile towards Amy, that doesn't even try to be nice “I've to go, I'm just grabbing some food and my fioncé is the car, but call me, I would love to catch up"

They kiss goodbye and Dan sits back staring at Amy. 

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I'm just really surprised she can read and also that she can hit on you and talk about her fioncé in the same sentence" A sign of displeasure showed on her face.

"Are you jealous Ames?" 

"Of course no, we should double date" She replies. Amy is obviously upset. "Happy? Can we go home now?” 

"You don't have to be jealous of Brie. She means nothing, believe me" 

"I do. I believe in you" She states. "But does anyone means anything for you, Dan?" 

That caught him off guard. Amy called a passing waiter and asked for the bill, which she insisted on paying with the argument that Dan already pays for everything in the house. They drive back in silence. From the corner of his eye, Dan looks to Amy that is watching the traffic, avoiding look at him, he wants to explain to her how much she means, but he can't find the words.

“Should we talk about what's bothering you?” Dan finally asks when they are entering home. 

Amy looks at him with some rage, but her phone rings and she answers before he can say anything else. "What the fuck you want?... Shit! Okay. Don't let her screw things up, Gary. I'll think of something" at the same time Dan gets a text message from Ben saying “It's official, Tom is fucking running and he is coming after Morelli"

"Tom is joining the race," Amy says.

"Yeah. Ben just texted me"

"This is gonna be a fucking shit show," She says "I guess I should fly back to be with Selina"

"Selina already has Gary to pet her in the head and she is coming back tomorrow anyway"

"Ok. I need to find something that can make Tom more fucking toxic than Chernobyl" Dan laughs making Amy look at him with some curiosity on her face. "What?"

"Let's go to bed Cruella, you can get all the puppies killed tomorrow" 

(...)

On top of the madness that is Selina's office and the pressure to find something on Morelli, Dan has yet another shit to worry about. His mother called warning that she and his dad will be in town and they wished to have dinner with him and Amy. He can't say no to his mother, but the moment couldn't be worse, mostly because Amy is still being passive-aggressive about running into Brie, or at least this is what he believes. 

-You all can go. Except for Dan and Ben, I need to talk with you guys. - Selina says after a meeting. Amy looks to Dan and Ben suspicious and then leave with the others. -How are we with Morelli?

-We have fucking nothing. She is clean. - Ben says.

-Two perfect kids, a saint husband, the woman don't even have a traffic ticket. - Dan points out.

-So we need to fabricate something. She likes to flirt with you Dan, make a fucking move. 

-You see ma'am, this sounds like a clever plan, but I don't want to end up dead and slowed in the Potomac.

-You should tell Amy. She will understand. She would throw her own mother in the Potomac for this election. - Ben says.

Dan knows that Amy can forgive Selina for all kinds of shit, but this courtesy is not extended to him. And if Amy can't let go of something that is only in her head, like in the whole Brie thing, this would make her hate him forever.

-No. Leave her out of this, she is five months pregnant, she doesn't need more stress. I'll flirt a little bit... hang out with her staff, I can't be the only guy, she may have some history. Just give me more time, like, one more week.

-I also don't want her to know. This is between us. - Selina says. - Keep me posted. And remember, we don't need a public scandal, she is valuable, we just need some leverage.

(...)

Hours late Dan wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes that is alone in bed. He jumps off and finds Amy in the kitchen.

“Why you’re up?” Dan’s says, his voice scared her and Amy let a plate fall to the floor, where it shattered 

“Shit Dan!”

“Sorry! Don’t move” he said noticing that she was barefoot. “There's glass everywhere” Dan walk to her and put her in his arms leaving her in a glass-free zone.

“This was totally unnecessary,” she says 

“Get me a fucking broom Amy, we can fight later” he answers starting to pick up the big pieces of the plate “And also… put your fucking sandals”

After the clean up he makes two sandwiches and they eat in the kitchen. 

"You gonna be mad at me forever"

"I'm not mad" - She says without looking at him.

"You're! And I hate this. Just tell me, what the fuck I have to do so we will be fine?" - He asks putting a hand on her belly. "Baby, can you tell mommy I'm being serious?"

"Stop!" - She says pulling his hand away. She looks angry and sad at the same time. "I'm not your emotional guide, I can't tell you what the fuck is wrong, If you don't know...."

Dan is tired, but he also understands where all of this is coming from. He takes a deep breathe and look at her again. 

Had seeing Brie hurt her feelings so much? Dan asks himself. It was difficult to imagine that Amy could feel so threatened. Brie was to him the same thing he was for the journalist: a good fuck. 

"You're right. Let me try this again, ok? You're like that since Brie, but I don't believe is because of her. You did say something about me not being able to care about anyone, so this is it, isn't? Look Ames... - he says passing a hand to his face - There's no place I rather be that right here, in this fucking kitchen, having this fucking talk with you. I mean, I would rather be in our bed, fucking... but what I'm trying to say is that I rather fight with you than fuck with someone else and..."

"Shut up!" She says hugging him. "I'm sorry, okay?. I'm a mess. I spend all my time thinking that something bad is gonna happen with the baby, or with the campaign, and thinking that you gonna leave me or hurt me again"

"I'm here," He said pressing his arms around her. "I promise that I'm not going anywhere and I'll do my best to not hurt you, okay?" He says kissing her forehead.


	10. meet the parents

Dan was nervous. He was absolutely nervous about that dinner, having his divorced parents in the same dinner table with a pregnant Amy was a bad idea. So yeah... saying that he was nervous was an understatement. But then Amy walked into the room asking if he was ready - everything about her was perfection at that moment, she was glowing, and he thought that maybe this pregnancy glow was a real thing - and he felt like if everything was right, so he got close to her and put his arms around her body.

"You look stunning!" He said. Dan knew he should have noticed how amazing she was when Amy finished getting dressed, but he was out of balance that night, knowing that he would have to deal with his father always had that effect on him.

"I know" Amy gave him a rare genuine smile, the smile that she only has to him, or for her parents in some situations. "Now let's go, your parents are..."

"Wait a minute.. look, my father can be... well, he can be a lot," Dan said. He was looking for a way to say 'I'm so fucking sorry' in advance.

"My father can be a lot too, and you survived him, I'm sure I can't survive yours... Let's go"

"Yeah... but it's not the same. You father can never be..."

"It's this a competition?" She asked impatiently.

"Not Ames, look, your father is a tough guy, he can be an asshole to me, but I deserve it, so it's fine. He is a good man that love his daughters more than anything in the world. My father, on the other hand, is a narcissist son of a bitch, he is just a bad person, without no reason, there's nothing underneath that. So what I'm trying to say is that we can go anytime you want, just say the world. You don't have to put up with his crap, ok?"

"Ok" - Amy says kissing him.

.......................x......................

They walked into the restaurant and a petite elegant woman stand up and open up her arms just as Dan got close, hugging him. "My beautiful boy," she said. Amy made a mental note to make fun of Dan for that later. While they were hugging she put her eyes on the man by her side.

"You must be Amy," The man said. He only could be Dan's father, he had the same "I'm a smug son of a bitch" kind of face, with the addition that he seemed like the kind of guy that intimidates lots of people, but Amy could handle jerks better than anyone.

"Yes, sr. and you must be Mr. Eagan"

"You absolutely right"

"It's nice to meet you sr"

"Oh, Amy... it's so nice finally to meet you in person" Dan's mother started to say hugging her this time "You're so much more gorgeous than you look on TV"

"Thank you" Amy replied

"Mom, you're making her uncomfortable, please" Dan said. 

They sit down and while Margaret, Dan's mom, talked about the traffic his father asked for two scotches"

"Only one. I'm not drinking" Dan explains.

"Not drinking? Are you sick or something? You drink since fourteen"

"It's nice of you to remember," Dan says looking annoyed, five minutes and he already was pissed.

"I can't drink, obviously. So Dan is just being solidarity. - Amy says hoping to make a good case for Dan, but his fathers barely look to her.

"This is bullshit. You're not pregnant... If I had to give up drink so your mother could have babies, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now"

"Yeah... would be nice, huh?" Dan asks "Also, I want to be sober on my kid birth"

"Let's talk about nice things, please," Margaret, says. She is very young for her age. The woman has a really black hair and a nice smile, so nice that creeps Amy out.

"Or we can order," Dan says. Amy puts a hand on his leg and gives him a _calm the fuck down_ look. "Amy has to eat" he gives her a sharp look and she agrees.

"Yeah... I'm about to pass out from a lack of food!”

"Tell us about or granddaughter or grandson," Margaret asks after they made they orders.

"It's a boy mother," Dan says smiling "He is a strong and healthy boy so far" Dan pressed his hand against the firm roundness of Amy's stomach and she can't help but smiles.

"Oh my God! How long do you guys know? Why don't you call me Danny?"

"Just a few days mother. I meant to call, but work got on the way, as always"

"A boy! Now this is a good news, finally, a man to carry our family name"

"I'm thinking about only use Amy's last name," Dan says. It's the first time Amy hears this, and she is pure sure Dan is saying that only to piss his father off. He loves the sound of his name too much. 

"You're not being serious," His father says.

"He won't do something like that" Dan's mom replies. 

The food got to the table and they ate mostly in silence, one tense and awkward silence broken only for Margareth failed attempts of some conversation. Dan's father asked for another drink, and then another and things only got worst.

"How it's the job? Got fired again or something? Maybe next time you'll realize that you should be in the company, taking care of our business"

Amy didn't know that about Dan. In reality, she realized at that moment that she didn't know barely anything about his family.

"I'm just fine. Don't you worry about me"

"Dan has his own company now, with those two gentlemen from White House...."

"Two guys? Well, at least he won't be able to ruin things by sleeping with them, like in high school with that teacher, or with his brother fiancé and also that journalist, right?"

"I wonder where do I learn to fuck around," Dan points out.

"Dan, language! Amy, dear, tell us about yourself" Margaret says.

 _Shit._ _Shit._   _Shit._  Her though. The fight was less uncomfortable. "What you wanna know ma'am?"

"Oh honey, please, call me Margaret, you don't need to be formal, we're family now... And I know that you and Dan worked together for many years, he always talked about how extremely talented you're" Amy smiled and looked at Dan. "But tell me about your family... are they excited about the baby?"

"Oh, they are... My mommy is driving me crazy, he and Dan are plotting against me, I'm sure" she says smiling "My father is happy too... but our baby isn't the first grandson, my older sister has three kids"

"This is nice. Or little boy is gonna have company... Our Theodore has a 3-year-old, Sarah, she is the cutest..."

"She is a damn Mexican" Dan's father says. "She is was cute as those bean-eaterscan be"

"Frist of all, she is American. She was born in this damn country. Her mother was born in Cuba and they are both beautiful. And, more importantly, they both made your son happy, this should be good enough for you"

"Whatever... see Amy, if my oldest son hasn't slept with Theodore first fioncé, I wouldn't have a Mexican, Cuban or whatever in my family... word of advice: keep your sister away...."

"Shut the hell up!" Dan screamed, his jaw clenched so hard, it looked like a vein would pop. "You're a sick son a bitch, you know that?"

"Dan...." Amy tried to calm him down, but he wasn't listen

"We're a going, I'm not taking any more of this shit from this guy" He got up tossed money on the table and walked away.

"I asked you to be nice. This seems nice to you?" Dan's mother asked while Amy got up to leave. "Keep behaving like this and none of our kids will want you on their lives"

"Amy...."

" I need to find Dan," She says to her mother-in-law.

Hours late, Amy wakes up in the middle of the night to pee, again, cursing her bladder and realized that Dan wasn't in the bed yet. She had called him again, but this time his phone ringed inside they bedroom. She put a robe and went looking for him in the house. She found him sited on the porch, looking sad as a kid that just lost his puppy.

"Hey..." she said sitting by his side" I was worried about you..."

"Sorry. You don't have to... I'm fine"

"I said I was worried, now I'm mad... I had to spend the rest of the night with your mother, she inside sleeping"

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Than Amy looked at him again, he was obviously upset.

"My mother told you something about him?"

"No really. Just that you guys always fought a lot"

"This is a nice way to put. I'm scared that I'll end up like him"

"Don't worry. He is still hot for his age" She says trying to make him laugh.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that"

But I'm being serious here Ames. I used to worship him, till I found out he was cheating on my mom with some woman from work. I remember when she came to our house and told everything to my mom. I had 9-years and I can remember how devastated my mother felt. I remember every single detail about that day... and I kept thinking about how gorgeous my mom was, I couldn't understand what the fuck else he could want. She confronted him when he got home, he said that she had to choose between forgive him or destroy our family, like if everything was her fault... she made him promise not to see that woman again, and I think he kept his promise, but he also slept with so many others... and Growing up, everything that I wanted was to be different from him... and, somehow, I'm just like him"

His voice is full of emotion and Amy wishes she could say or do something to make the pain go away, but she doesn't know how to act.

"When did she leave him?" she asks

"Never. He left. I think I was sixteen. He just got his stuff and left, my brother cried for days, and I made a party while my mom was staying at her sister's house... When I look at you, when I think about our baby boy growing inside of you, all I want is to be good for you guys, but then... I just... I don't want you to hate me, I don't want our boy to hate me like I hate my father"

"You're not your father Dan," She says tracing the line of his jaw from ear to chin, scratching gently "Pay attention 'cause I have no intention to say this once more: You're an asshole, but you're nothing like him. You know why? Because you try to no be. He doesn't even bother. Now, snap out of this"

"God! You're bad at this"

"Yes, I'm... so don't be like that, because I don't know how to help you. I don't have this human configuration" She said making him laugh.

"God, You are ridiculous, I fucking love you"

"You what?" she asks feeling confused.

"I love you" He repeated. Amy stared him in silence. "You don't gonna say anything?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I love you, Ames, I always loved you. Probably since that stupid campaign manager from congressman Humprey pointed to you in that little crap office ten years ago and I saw a blond tiny woman with a ponytail bossing everyone around, or maybe was when you made that guy cry in the middle of the office..."

"I can't believe you remember all this"

"Yeah... I do. I remember the first time we kiss, was in that empty conference room, and I remember the first time we fucked..."

"Shut up! You're ruining this moment"

"I know, but wouldn't be me without ruining a nice moment, would?"

"No," She says kissing him. "Dan...."

"I know. You don't have to say back"

"Thanks for telling me all this"

"Thanks for listening to all my whining"

"Yeah... don't do this again. Now let's come inside"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love this couple and this is my first time writing a fanfic in english. I'm a brazilian and I'm doing an english course in college so I decided to writing in order to do some training... but writing in another language is really trick so I hope you guys can help me out here (feel free to point it out the mistakes, please!)... also, I hope the fic is enjoyable.


End file.
